Twilight pondering
by Katieghost
Summary: One-shot. Jack thinks about how his life has changed recently, especially concerning a certain red-haired ragdoll. Jack/Sally. Fluffness galore!


**Here is another sweet Jack/Sally story. :) I just can't get enough of them! ^.^  
**

* * *

Jack stood in his tower, looking outside his window at the setting pumpkin sun, thinking deeply about the unexpected turn his life took recently.

As far as females were concerned, Jack had always been considered a ladies' man. If a pretty girl caught his eye (figuratively), he knew just the way to win her over. They were all the same, or similar. But somehow, he had never happy with any of them.

And now he knew why.

They just weren't what he needed. They just wanted him for being the Pumpkin King, or a few because they considered him handsome (That's why they were so willing to be with him), but they never truly loved who _he_ was.

He remembered many times when dropped his 'Pumpkin King' façade and just acted like himself, and all the women started giving him weird looks or saying things like "You're so funny, Jack," about something that, to him, wasn't funny at all.

After that, he began longing for something else; something he believed was out of his grasp.

He wanted, _needed_, someone who loved him by him.

Like Sally.

He smiled at the thought of his beloved.

Sally was someone completely different. She had always been shy, but always happy to talk to him, too. Sometimes she was even content to just lay with him in silence. Whenever they would be together, he felt as if he could just stop pretending. She listened to him, and never thought he was silly or weird by anything he said. He had always felt comfortable around her because of that, which had led him to consider her as his dearest and closest friend.

The night of the Christmas fiasco, after that glorious kiss on the hill, she had confessed trying to stop him from the disastrous flight by pouring fog juice in the fountain, which surprised him. Oddly enough, he wasn't upset about that, only confused. (He later understood that she did it because she cared about him and didn't want to see him hurt.) That matter soon proved to be unimportant when the conversation led to a more astonishing discovery for him—she had heard his lament in the cemetery that fateful Halloween night.

In an effort to apologize, she had revealed something he couldn't wrap his mind around at the time—she had understood him. As she explained, he numbly listened to what, inside, he was longing to hear all those lonely years.

Someone understood him. Someone _felt_ like him.

In that moment, he realized he had loved as much as she had. All this time, that connection he had felt with her...

It was love.

And the emptiness he had been feeling vanished with that epiphany, because he knew now that what he was looking for was right in front of him, waiting for him.

"Jack..." a sweet voice echoed throughout the house, bringing him out of his thoughts.

The skeleton turned to see the object of his affection now standing on the door, a warm smile on her face.

He grinned.

"Sally!" he cheered, sprinting to her in just a few steps. Taking her hands in his, he kissed her passionately, leaving them both out of breath.

She giggled pleasantly when he had let go.

"And what was that for?" she asked, a curious but amused tone to her melodic voice.

"As if I needed a reason to kiss you, my darling Sally," he replied, playfully kissing her nose.

She blushed, and he couldn't help but think that she looked positively _adorable_ when she did that.

"Dinner's ready," she said softly, looking down in shyness, but by the tone of her voice he could tell she was smiling.

These weeks with Sally here had been nothing short of wonderful. They had been living together since New Year's and had been very happy together ever since. She was kind and caring, all because she loved him _so much_. He still couldn't believe what he had done to deserve such love.

Or all those kisses…

Tonight, they had dinner, which was delicious as usual, and went to get ready for bed.

As Sally's arms wrapped around him blissfully, he thought about the day that just passed, and couldn't help but grin as he realized that from now on, every day would be as amazing as this one, because Sally was with him.

* * *

***giggles* They're just so _cute_ together! x3 I don't understand why almost nobody here notices that.. They're just made for each other! :D _Meant to be_!**

**Review please! I'd like to know what you think. :)  
**


End file.
